


It's Laundry Day

by thewolfthatwrites



Series: This Relationship We're Staging [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, Domestic, F/M, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry, Lingerie, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Rare Pairings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds something interesting in her roommate's laundry hamper and confronts him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [clawstoagunfight](../users/clawstoagunfight) because she made me ship Stiles with Cora enough to write about them. Also because she challenged me to keep it short.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz. It's great, go listen to it if you don't know it.

The words “oh my god” followed by a screech of his name wakes Stiles from where he’d been sleeping with his head under his pillow. He jerks up onto his forearms before promptly falling back down to the mattress as everything spins. There is a cool breeze hitting his bare back where the sheet had shifted and he shivers a bit. He turns his head in the direction of his door, and blinks, hoping that will clear his head enough that he’ll be able to get up and find out what’s wrong with Lydia, his roommate and best friend. Before he has the chance to move she is throwing his door open.

“Stiles!” She yells again as she storms into the room, the fierceness in her eye warns him to stay down and out of reach. He winces at her volume. She's shaking a bunched up piece of fabric at him as her rant starts. “I cannot believe you! What do you possibly have to gain from keeping this secret, hm? Nothing! Absolutely nothing, Stiles. I tell you everything, and how do you repay me? By lying to my face. How long? I bet it’s been weeks. Did you think it was funny or something? Hiding this?”

“Lyds, I just woke up and have the worst hangover that has ever been and I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles tells her, pulling one hand up to rub it over his face.

The fierceness gives way to ice in her gaze, and her face is completely still when she utters one word. “Cora.”

“Yeah? What about her?”

“What about her!” Lydia screeches back. “I did your laundry, Stiles,” she yells and throws the article of clothing that she's been clutching at him. Slowly, he lifts the pair of teal lace panties from where they landed on the sheets beside him and squints at them.

“Lydia, I don’t–”

“Save it,” she rolls her eyes at him. “I know that they’re hers, I helped pick them out.”

“How the hell would I know that?” he asks, even more confused now. The pounding in his head is threatening to split his skull apart and Lydia is not helping.  

“I don’t know, maybe because they were in your hamper!” She’s yelling again.

Stiles drops the panties, groans, and shifts slowly onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling for a minute before lifting himself so that he’s sitting against the headboard of his bed. Once he stops moving and can get past thinking about his headache, he realizes that his muscles ache. His eyes widen and he swallows, only slightly aware that Lydia is still standing near the foot of his bed. He tenses and stretches each of his muscle groups as subtly as he can. She stills sees.

“You do realize you’re naked, right?” she asks as she looks pointedly at how the sheet as shifted to cover a very little bit of skin. “Just admit that you and Cora are together already.”

“We’re not,” he says with his brows furrowed as he looks down at himself.

“Well, you at least got together,” Lydia scoffs.

Stiles starts shaking his head, then stops when it makes his brain rattle. “Can you get me some aspirin? Please?” he asks, looking up at her with his best impression of a puppy.

“Only if you clothe yourself and tell me everything.” He makes an affirming noise and she flounces away.

He closes his eyes and tries to remember the night before. He can recall Cora showing up around nine, looking for something to do. Lydia was out with Aiden for the night and Stiles just didn’t feel like changing out of his sweats. He ended up convincing her to stay in. They had turned on Netflix and got into Stiles and Lydia’s small liquor stash. He remembers suggesting they watch _The X-Files_ and Cora coming up with a drinking game to make it more tolerable. The memories start getting hazy around episode three, after that is dark.

Lydia’s standing beside the bed when he opens his eyes. She's holding out the medicine with a scowl on her face. “I thought I told you to get dressed.”

“Sorry. Can’t move. Need drugs.” He swallows the pills with the entire cup of water. “Can I shower before you interrogate me further?”

“Fine, I need to finish my clothes before they wrinkle anyway,” she tells him.

Sluggishly, Stiles moves until he is standing with the top sheet wrapped around his waist. He shuffles to his dresser and pulls out a worn baseball tee and a pair of boxers.

He turns the water to almost scalding once he gets to the bathroom. He tries not to think about why his muscles are whining as the water eases them while he stands still. He can feel the aspirin start working as he begins rubbing soap onto his body.

Stiles finally steps out of the shower when the water starts to run cold. He dresses and is greeted with the rich scent of coffee when he opens the door. He lets his nose lead him to the kitchen where a mug is already waiting for him on the counter. Lydia is standing in front of the stove scrambling some eggs.

“You’re a goddess,” he praises after a couple drinks of the dark liquid. “Why do I taste coconut?”

“I added coconut water, full of electrolytes,” she says, her fiery curls swaying across her back. She dishes the eggs and leads Stiles to the table. “There, now talk.”

Between bites he tells her all of what he can remember of the previous evening. When he’s finished speaking, Lydia has a thoughtful look on her face. “I think you should call her.”

“She left, Lyds, yeah it would have been awkward as hell this morning, but we’re friends. She left, which obviously means she wants nothing to do with me.” There’s a tentative knock on the front door right as he finishes speaking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chance that this will become a series, I'm not making any promises though!
> 
> Also, I'm on [tumblr](http://thewolfthatwrites.tumblr.com/) now! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and like any author I adore comments and critisim!


End file.
